


One Up!

by FiccinDylan



Category: Sterek - Fandom, Teen Wolf (TV), lbr - Fandom
Genre: Awkward Sexual Situations, Butt Plugs, Come Sharing, Competition, Confident Derek, Confident Stiles, Domestic Fluff, Double sided dildo, Embedded Images, Erections, Fluff and Smut, Grinding, Happy Ending, Jock Straps, Light Angst, Masturbation, NSFW, Sharing Clothes, Some may call it a crack fic, Those people are no fun, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Versatile Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, generic text formatting, men in lingerie, switching POV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-21
Updated: 2017-02-25
Packaged: 2018-09-25 23:25:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 20,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9851630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FiccinDylan/pseuds/FiccinDylan
Summary: When Stiles wakes up in a precarious position one morning at Derek’s house, an offhanded comment from the wolf sets off a titillating tet-a-tet between the two.  How far will the boys be willing to go to “one-up” each other?





	1. A Simple Misunderstanding

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MereLoup](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MereLoup/gifts), [fatcamp](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fatcamp/gifts).



> Hello everyone! Welcome to my nonsense. Some friends and I were chatting and one started talking about a Sterek headcanon they had in the gym along with a picture. Long story short, what started as a sweet story of care and budding romance has turned into a raunchy one up game of adult boner chicken.
> 
> YOU’RE WELCOME!
> 
> Posting will happen every day maybe? We’ll see how it goes. The story is fully outlined and most chapters are already written!

“I can’t believe we won!” Scott yells inside of the locker room. The rest of the lacrosse team cheer and whoop and holler as Jackson playfully cuffs Stiles around the neck.

“And I can’t believe this knucklehead got 5 fucking goals _and_ VIP! Stilinski, you little shit, when did you get good?”

“Well I just imagined each goal was your dumb face and it was easy!” Stiles jokes. Jackson laughs and pats him on the back. The two normally had a chaotic friendship, but ever since Jackson started training Stiles to be better in lacrosse, Stiles could see he wasn’t as dickish as his veneer would imply.

“What are we doing tonight?” Isaac asks sheepishly from his locker. He was a late addition to the lacrosse team and he was good, but he’s still not comfortable hanging out with people outside of the pack. The guys know this and Boyd grins.

“Let’s just go back to Derek’s. We can get wasted and watch Stiles pretend to not get a boner while we watch _Fast 7_. Everyone laughs and Stiles shrugs.

“What? The Rock is hot and those cars are fucking ridiculous. They drive one from a building into another fucking building. They’re fucking lucky I didn’t jizz my pants in the theater!” Boyd and Scott share a grin. Stiles was always friendly and kind of a class clown, but being in lacrosse and working on his body and attitude gave him a newfound confidence. He didn’t turtle shell when under stress anymore. He’d become a lot more competitive and it was a good look on him.

“C’mon guys, I’ll call Derek and then we’ll get the girls and head over.” Scott says, taking out his phone and leaving the locker room. Soon the other guys follow and head to Derek’s. Boyd and Isaac shared an apartment above Derek’s, and along with Cora and Peter who shared a small apartment on the other side of the building, they were the only other occupants making it so they could be as loud as they wanted. The pack poured into the loft and before they could break out the vodka, Derek whistled and raised both hands, demanding attention.

“Listen up, misguided youths.” He starts. Some of the guys snicker, knowing Derek is really just a few years old than them, but since it was technically his place they still to listen. “First off, congrats on winning the game!”

Jackson lets out a whoop prompting everyone else to cheer and Derek to laugh as he gets them settled down.

“Thank you for the reminder, Jackson.” Derek says, not unfondly. Jackson flips him off and Derek returns the sentiment. “Secondly, I’m going to bed early; because I know there will be drinking, you are all required to either sleep here or up at Boyd and Isaac’s, no ifs ands or buts. I’ll kick your ass if I find out any of you are behind the wheel.”

“Even me, Derek?” Derek looks sweetly over at Kira who is sitting on Cora’s lap. Everyone knew Kira was Derek’s favorite and could get away with murder if she wanted. Derek throws her a wink.

“Even you, sweetie.” Derek says before holding up his hand and mouthing something only Kira could see. From the giggle she lets out, the rest of the pack can guess what it is.

“Even me, Derek?” Jackson asks with wide, puppy dog eyes.

“I’ll kick your ass most of all.” Derek says to Jackson’s yelp of laughter.

“Alright, Old Man River, we get it.” Stiles says, stepping forward and nudging his shoulder into Derek. Derek looks at his shoulder and then back at Stiles incredulously. Stiles ignores him. “No drinking and driving-”

“No drinking and setting a foot off of these premises, Stiles-”

“Okay! Now let’s get this party started! Erica, put on some music! Scott, order some pizzas. Boyd, put on the car porn and Isaac bring that lube down that you said tastes like cotton candy.” Isaac blushes, but starts for the stairs until Derek stops him, shaking his head. The rest of the pack disperse and soon the loft is filled with the noises of happy people, impossible car stunts and drunken dancing.

At about 2am Derek feels his phone vibrate with a text. He takes out his earplugs and notices the apartment seems quiet. He looks at his phone to see a message from Lydia.

 

> _Lydia: I didn’t drink, and Boyd, Erica, Isaac, Cora and Kira are up at the boy’s place. I have Jackson, Scott and Allison. Stiles is sleeping on your couch. He got a little crazy last night so gentle noises in the morning._

Derek snorts and goes back to sleep.

Later he wakes up and heads downstairs. He’s expecting a mess, but is relieved to see everything is spic and span. There are a couple of bags of trash by the door, and all of his movies and games are put away. Stiles is unconscious and half naked on the couch and the dishes are clean in the drying rack in the kitchen. In fact, the only mess is Stiles’ lacrosse jersey and shorts on the floor. Wait.

..

Derek looks back at the couch and sees Stiles sprawled inelegantly on his sofa. One knee is tucked in and he’s hugging a pillow tightly to head and snoring softly. His ass is slightly jutted in the air and Derek can see the whole of it since Stiles is only wearing a jockstrap and a backwards cap. Derek clears his throat, but Stiles doesn’t stir. Derek still doesn’t know the specifics about human alcohol intolerance, but he knows Stiles had to be three sheets to the wind to let that happen. Nudity is nothing for the wolves and he’s seen all of the guys with their junk hanging out, running around the forest at some point, but he hasn’t known Stiles to be so uninhibited. He shakes his head and laughs quietly, minding Lydia’s advice to tread lightly. Then he heads into the kitchen, going about his day until he hears Stiles start to stir.

Derek pulls out two bowls and pours them both with cereal. He puts milk in his and then puts the bottle next to the other bowl and starts eating, leaning against the counter and watching Stiles from the kitchen.

Stiles comes to in waves, first confusion, then pain… more confusion, realization, _and…_ utter mortification.

“Morning sleeping, beauty!” Derek whispers cheekily across the room. Stiles looks up at Derek, down back at his own ass and then shouts.

“Oh my god!” He bristles, the volume of his own voice causing him pain, while Derek tries not to laugh. Stiles glares at Derek for a second before looking around the floor and then on the back of the couch where Derek had his clothes draped. Stiles looks at Derek expectantly who huffs and turns around. He hears Stiles quickly dress behind him and then sees him trying to sneak out.

“Stiles.” He calls out softly. Stiles looks back and Derek motions to the bowl waiting for him. Derek is trying his best to be cool, but can smell the embarrassment rolling off of the boy. He doesn’t say anything else and they eat in silence leaning against the cabinets. Stiles takes both of their bowls to the sink and cleans them quickly before waving a quick goodbye to Derek and mumbling thanks.

“Thanks for cleaning up, Stiles.” Stiles turns and looks back at Derek with narrowed eyes. “I mean it. Everything looked great this morning.” Derek says as Stiles pries open the door to the loft. Stiles looks at Derek suspiciously as though trying to figure something out, but says nothing. Derek wonders what that was all about, but quickly dismisses it as weird hung over Stiles and decides to go for a run.

He forgets about the incident completely until a couple of days later when he hears Scott and Stiles heading upstairs for a study session with Boyd and Isaac.

“He told me that _‘everything looked good’_ and I was just laying there with my ass out!”

“Dude, he was probably just fucking with you.”

“I know he was, and I’m going to get him back!”

“Shh.. he might be able to hear us, we’ll talk more about it upstairs.”

Derek hears the noisy boys stomp past his door on the way to the other set of stairs and furrows his brow. What the hell was Stiles even talking about? Obviously Derek was referring to the room being clean, not Stiles’ ass being on display. He didn’t give himself a chance to consider that maybe that looked good too, but instead he came up with a plan. If Stiles thought Derek was fucking with him, then Derek would show him what “ _fucking with him_ ” really looked like. He sends a text to Boyd:

 

> _Have everyone come over for a hang out. I’ll bring the booze._

He smiles and heads out to go to the store.

"Challenge accepted."

The next morning Derek wakes up and heads downstairs and it’s like a gift has been unwrapped just for him. His apartment is immaculate and Stiles is spread like a Christmas goose, still wearing the jockstrap with his bare ass jutted into the air and clothes strewn across the floor. Derek notices the two moles on Stiles’ ass, but doesn’t take time to investigate since Stiles is already stirring. Derek works quickly and when he comes back to the living room it’s just in time to see Stiles waking up. He’s in his chair when Stiles finally sits up, looking around idly.

“Morning, sunshine!” Derek says cheerily as Stiles narrows his eyes at him.

“Where are they?”

“Hmm?” Derek asks casually, giving nothing away. He cocks his head to the side allowing Stiles a glimpse of his lacrosse jersey. Stiles jumps up, but quickly folds in on himself turning bright red as he covers his crotch with his hand and waddles awkwardly towards Derek. Derek sits there, nonchalant, whistling a made up tune as though none of this is weird. Stiles grabs his shirt from the back of the chair and puts it on quickly.

“You’re such an ass.”

“You have no idea.” Stiles doesn’t respond to that, but instead starts looking around the apartment. The hem of the jersey just barely covers Stiles’ bits and he tries not to bend straight over to look under the couch. He forgets and gives Derek a full moon before giving up his search and glaring at the wolf whose ears are starting to pink.

“Derek, where are my shorts?”

Derek shrugs and then pinches his chin as though he’s in deep thought. Stiles rolls his eyes until a look of recognition covers Derek’s face.

“I don’t know where they could have walked off to now, but the last time I saw them…” Derek pauses for effect, causing Stiles to lean forward slightly in anticipation, “they were on the roof.”

Stiles blinks at Derek.

Derek blinks back at Stiles.

Stiles… wait _what_?

“ _What?!_ ” Stiles yells, mouth gaping at Derek who is not laughing, but has a tear running down his cheek. He points in the general direction of _up_.

“On the roof. Last I saw them they were on the roof.”

Stiles flails out his arms at the seemingly unconcerned wolf in front of him.

“The fuck are my shorts on the roof?!”

“Oh! Well, I put them there.”

“Derek, why? Why did you put my shorts on the roof?!” Stiles quandries, arms crossed petulantly across his chest. Derek huffs.

“Because they were in a mess on my floor. You’d taken the time to make everything else look so nice and clean, it seemed a shame to have a stray pair of shorts spoil that.” Derek stares directly into Stiles’ soul and leans slightly forward. “So I put them on the roof.”

Stiles opens his mouth to retort but thinks better of it. He goes for the balcony and then up the fire escape stairs towards the roof. Derek is following closely behind, silently laughing to himself. Admittedly the view before him is very special. It’s warm outside, nearly hot, but also very windy. Stiles loose jersey billows around him at the mercy of the wind, consistently exposing his jock strapped ass to the world. Stiles gets on the roof and then sees his shorts hanging from the weathervane like a flag marking his land. Stiles walks over and grabs the shorts just as a strong gust of wind blows his shirt nearly completely over his head. He gets it situated and looks back at Derek who is staring at him with his mouth open.

After a moment Derek’s mouth closes and he chuckles as though remembering the moment. Stiles grimaces, but doesn’t seem to be as defeated with comeuppance as Derek thinks he should. In fact, he looks downright conspiratorial. He walks back towards the edge where Derek is standing and waits as Derek helps him back on the fire escape.

“Hey, is it okay if I take a shower before I leave?” Stiles asks innocently. Derek nods and Stiles goes back into the loft and grabs a towel before closing and locking the door behind him. Derek listens from the outside, but Stiles has turned on music from his phone. Derek wonders what the little shit is up to.

***

What Stiles is up to is stroking his cock. If Derek thought that Stiles’ shorts created a mess then Stiles would show Derek what a real mess was. He tries to not think of much while gliding his hand up and down and his turgid length, but he finds it hard to concentrate. He’s thinking about the first time he was on Derek’s couch and the dream he was having. It was some drunken fest from the flashes he can remember, but he does know he woke up with a throbbing member and Derek staring at his ass.

“ _Unngh_.” Stiles can’t help but let a moan slip. He chalks it up not to the memory of the man’s kaleidescopic eyes wandering over his lithe frame, but instead to the hand that was now grasping himself tightly. He wants to come, but he doesn’t necessarily want to think about Derek when he does. He doesn’t want to think about Derek behind him following him up to the roof and probably getting an eyeful of Stiles’ hole. Doesn’t want to think about the slight change in expression on Derek’s face when the wind whipped Stiles’ shirt all over the place, exposing him in such an open setting.

“ _Fuck_!” He hisses out, surprising himself as his orgasm reaches him and expends all over Derek’s shower wall. He’ll consider the implications later, but for now mission accomplished. He gets out of the shower and dresses quickly, running out of the bathroom and nearly bowling Derek over.

“Hey!”

“Gotta go, see ya!” Stiles says with a slap to Derek’s ass as he runs out of the apartment and down the stairs.

As he races away in his Jeep he looks back in the rearview mirror and sees Derek standing at the door calmly with his arms folded across his chest. He knows. Stiles grins, but ignores the thrill that settles at the base of his spine. Derek played basketball and baseball in high school so he’s just as competitive as Stiles. Such a move would not go unchecked, Stiles knew, and he can’t help but wonder what the lupine lunatic is cooking up.


	2. Let the Games Begin

“Wait, so why are we having a fake party at Derek’s?” Scott asks as he tries to mass some effects or whatever the hell they’re playing at. Stiles is not helping and instead looking to his friend to help him plot… _something_. Scott doesn’t fully understand.

“We’re having a _real_ party at Derek’s this weekend, only I’m going to pretend that I’m drunk and crash over there and you’re gonna help me by getting everyone the hell out of dodge.” Stiles explains as Scott furrows his brow, attempting to figure out how to effectively manipulate the mass of- Stiles grabs Scott’s remote and throws it away. Scott sighs.

“Whatever man, just tell me what I need to do when we get to it.”

“Atta boy, Scottie.”

That night they go to Derek’s with the rest of the pack and it ends up being a really fun evening. Stiles does a body shot off of Boyd and Erica asks what he’s up to this evening. If he weren’t so preoccupied with the derk thing, he might think about the offer, but as it was, he was tremendously complimented. They dance and drink and even Derek comes down to play. He’s twirling Kira or drinking beer with the boys and sneaking small furtive glances towards Stiles occasionally. Stiles knows Derek has something up his sleeve, and he’s curious what the wolf is up to. Also, he’s got to know how Derek reacted to Stiles _‘gift’_ which is why he organized this thing in the first place. Stiles takes a sip from his cup and shares a long knowing stare with the wolf. He’s willing to wait to see what Derek was up to.

Late into the night, Stiles gives Scott the signal and Scott starts rounding everyone up. Derek has already gone upstairs and just about everyone else heads up to Boyd and Isaac’s while Kira joins Cora at her place. Stiles takes off his shirt and shorts and folds them neatly on the back of the couch. He walks into the bathroom and takes a look at himself. Normally he would wear just his regular school cup, but this time he decided he wanted to be a little fancy. He’s wearing a red and black manview jockstrap and it’s making his ass look like it’s detached. Derek’s gonna get an eyeful the next morning.

‘ _And he’ll be so embarrassed_!’ is what Stiles tells himself as he gets comfortable on the couch and settles in.

..

Stiles wakes up to the morning sun cascading through the window. He slept harder than he’d planned, he guesses he drank a little more than he thought. Derek is already awake and moving around in the kitchen. Stiles looks up to see the sun glistening off his body. It looks like Derek has just come in from a run and Stiles gives himself a squeeze over his shorts before he refocuses. Derek finally notices Stiles is awake and smiles. He walks to the sink which is right where the opening of the door is and Stiles can see his full body. He’s wearing nothing but a black and red jockstrap that frames his ass perfectly, and he’s sipping his coffee.

Stiles furrows his brow and leans closer. It’s funny because the jockstrap Derek’s wearing looks like _his_ jockstrap, like… just _like_ it. Except when Derek turns around, Stiles can see that he’s nearly spilling out of his (not that Stiles is complaining). He subconsciously reaches for his crotch again, reveling in the satin of his shorts and the scratchy, yet pliant fabric of his underwear rubbing against his penis.

Wait, that’s not right, Stiles knows he took off his shorts the night before, and why would his underwear be scratchy? He looks on the back of the couch and only sees his shirt, he’s wearing his shorts. He doesn’t remember getting up last night... Derek simply smirks at Stiles’ confusion before indicating down to his own junk.

“I was trying to help, I swear. I noticed the last time you were here you looked really uncomfortable so I wanted to understand and put myself in your jockstrap, you know, run a mile in your briefs.”

“What are you even talking about, Derek?” Stiles asks, still trying to wake up with the additional stress of trying to understand Derek’s crazy story. “Are those even expressions? You mean you wanted to walk a mile in my shoes? And besides, _I’m_ not the one being awkward, _you’re_ the one who- wait, you’re wearing my jock?”

A beat passes and Derek nods, “Yeah, I decided to go for a run to think of a way I could lessen the awkwardness between us and when I came back I still hadn’t cracked it so I decided to ponder more over coffee. I didn’t have time to change them back before you woke up.”

“Them?” Stiles says, almost entirely to himself. He slowly reaches into his shorts and realizes he’s not wearing a cup, but instead a pair of Derek’s black boxer briefs. He opens the waist of his shorts and looks closer and notices that yup, they are crusted with cum.

“Well I couldn't just leave you without.”

_What the fuck, Derek?_ Stiles is about to ask when he sees an amused and cocky twinkle in Derek’s eye. Ahh, so this is how Derek wants to play it? Well Stiles doesn’t go down that easily.

He stands up tall and proud and pushes his shorts valiantly to the floor. Derek cocks an eyebrow, but Stiles continues undisturbed. The bright red flush painting his body belies his cool stature, but Stiles perseveres, trotting slowly towards the wolf with his chin cocked. As he gets closer he can nearly see the heat pouring off the wolf as beads of sweat meander slowly down his torso. Stiles gives way to a stray thought of catching one of the droplets on his tongue but focuses as he comes to stand directly in front of Derek. From here he can smell the man, the clean sweat, the woods, the heady essence of _Derek_ that Stiles can nearly taste on his tongue. Stiles winks at Derek and drops to his knees causing Derek to gasp. He tries to cover by clearing his throat, but Stiles already knows he now has the upper hand. While looking up through his lashes at Derek, Stiles grabs the straps of his jock and slides it slowly down Derek’s legs. The pheromones emanating from Derek’s crotch make Stiles dizzy, but he steadies his resolve as he grabs each of Derek’s calves, lifting them almost reverently to slide his jock off. He stands up and hitches his thumbs into the band of the briefs he has on and pushes them down, allowing them to pool at his feet. He steps out, bends back over and lifts each of Derek’s calves again, this time putting the briefs on and pulling them up slowly until they cover Derek’s junk.

Both men are quiet the entire time save a grunt here, or a caught breath there. Stiles swears that Derek even whimpers slightly when Stiles squeezes his package and pats it lightly.

“Hey, thanks for trying to make it so I didn’t feel awkward. I think it worked.” Stiles breathes out as his eyes travel down Derek’s sharp nose to his lips and then to his hand still resting on Derek’s dick, the only thing keeping Stiles own chubbed up cock from grazing the outside of the soiled black fabric. Derek swallows as Stiles quickly puts on his strap, throws on his shorts and grabs his shirt, heading out of the apartment shirtless.

Stiles grins on his way home. He had the advantage and now it was time to double down. He’ll arrange for everyone to be out of the house and send Derek a message that his dad is going out of town and asks if it’s okay to spend the night with him. Derek responds quickly in the affirmative, agreeing happily (Stiles got a winky smiley and everything), and Stiles gets ready for the night.

***

Derek hangs up the phone and just looks at it for a long while. He’s… well, he’s not exactly fucked, but he knows he’s lost the upper hand and that’s not a good thing. Right? He remembers Stiles being in charge which means he remembers the pink flush on Stiles’ creamy, smooth skin and the large, warm hand squeezing Derek’s pre-cum soaked crotch and Derek knows ultimately that’s the opposite of what was supposed to happen, but he’s never been one to complain. He jacked off for hours after that. He skipped a town hall meeting that had to do with rezoning in the neighborhood where his building was at. He sighs. Maybe he should put a stop to this… whatever it was. It was weird, right? This adult boner chicken that he and Stiles had fallen into.

He should put a stop to it because… _why_? Derek tried to think and the fact of the matter became clear: Derek and Stiles had fallen into some sort of competition and Derek was completely okay with losing. If anything, that made him want to win all the more, and he sure as hell isn’t ready to explore _that_ so he thinks it’s probably best to just end things now. He’ll have a talk with Stiles in the morning and they can laugh it off and leave as friends.

The night goes well. Stiles comes over and makes dinner and then the two of them watch movies. Derek goes to his bedroom as Stiles says goodnight. He was pretty quiet for the evening, but even Derek could see the gears in his head grinding. Derek wonders what Stiles was up to and the anticipation of the thing nearly made him giddy.. Or anxious. Shit, another thing he’s not ready to explore the ramifications of. Either way, he _is_ anxious to see what Stiles had planned, and hell, a little giddy. He knew he’d be stopping it the next morning, but until then… well, he could dream.

The next morning Derek gets up early and stretches. He walks to the top of the staircase and just stands there. He… he should… be an adult right now. He should call Boyd and tell him to come down and then he should send Stiles a text. That’s… okay, that’s not very adult. But he knows he definitely shouldn’t do what he wants. Which is what he’s doing. Which is placing one foot in front of the other and descending the spiral staircase, walking into the living room until the boy comes into view.

“Holy fuck me _shit!_ ” Derek wheezes as the wind is knocked out of him by sight in front of him.

..

Stiles is sprawled out on the couch again but this time on his back. His forearm is covering his eyes and his skin is on display except for a small part that’s covered… in a blood red lace jock strap with black trim. The red of the lace matches the red of Derek’s alpha eyes exactly, he knows for sure as he growls and begins to rumble, his wolf edging to the surface.

Derek may jizz a little. Or a lot. Definitely a lot as he grinds his erection into the arm of the couch and resists reaching forward and pulling the wanton body closer to him. Derek’s hips actually move the couch about a foot to the east and Stiles jolts awake, looking around wildly. He looks at Derek, his eyes glowing and his fangs glittering just behind his snarled lip.

Derek shakes his head and stands up straight, uncaring of the wet patch on the front of his sweats or his still hard dick, pressing shamelessly against the front of them. His cheeks are pink, but Stiles pretends not to notice and jumps up. He stretches out long and wide, contorting his body in many directions for Derek’s view. He even does toe touches facing away from the wolf and it’s everything Derek can do to keep his claws in. Then Stiles looks at Derek and then at the expense of the man on the arm of the couch. Something else on the floor by Derek’s foot catches his eye.

Stiles walks over and bends down. Derek knows the boy can smell the pre on his crotch, but Stiles still appears unaware. The young man grabs the object and stands up, holding it out to show to Derek. It’s Stiles’ drivers licence.

“I’ve been looking for this! See? Feng shui works, I’m telling you, Der!” Stiles reaches down and pinches the wolf’s cheek, “Maybe next time we can try your bedroom.” The boy says, winking and stepping back to grab his baseball cap off the couch, putting it on backwards. He walks out into the hall and down the stairs still wearing nothing but the lacy jockstrap.

Derek stands there for what feels like a good 20 minutes before rushing to the bathroom and stripping himself quickly, coming all over the mirror and into the sink. Fuck, he obviously underestimated Stiles. He was going to end it, but if he went out now he’d look weak. Yeah, there’s no way he can stop now. If Stiles doubled down, then now it was time for Derek to up the ante. After cleaning up in the bathroom he goes into the living room and pulls up his internet. He knew just the thing to have Stiles running for the hills. .

***

Stiles is on top of the world. Well, he’s actually mostly naked in his Jeep, trying not to speed home, but he bested his wolf today and it was beautiful. Sure, it cost him a little bit, but every penny was worth the look on Derek’s face, and the shine in his eyes. It was definitely worth the nearly sub-dermal growl that seemed to reverberate to the room and all the way to Stiles’ cock. Stiles already felt the heat of Derek’s gaze as he showed off his body, the the growl had almost set him off. He’s grabbing at his package now with his free hand while he tries to maneuver home safely and hopes to god he doesn’t get pulled over.

He’s had his fun and he wonders if Derek is going to retaliate. He doesn’t stop to wonder about why he’s so hopeful that he will. Instead he sneaks into the house and runs to his room. He spends the rest of the morning lazily teasing himself while he thinks of of bright red eyes and thinks about all the things Derek could do to show him up. Before he fully realizes it, he’s sending Derek a text.

_‘Gotta take car to shop Friday night, near your house, cool if I just crash until I pick it up tomorrow?’_

Stiles barely hits send before he’s getting a response back in the affirmative. He grins. The ball is in Derek’s court now and Stiles is a little more than anxious to see what the wolf will come up with to top it. He lightly drags the tip of his finger over his asshole and wonders.


	3. Between a Rock and a Hard On

The night is tense, but in a way that’s thrilling for both of the men. They eat… something. They watch… some movie. They talk about everything and nothing and it’s nice. Stiles had forgotten that Derek mentioned taking some classes in anthropology and it was a college course he was taking to aid his forensics studies. Derek proved to be a wealth of knowledge and Stiles looked forward to having him around when the time came to accelerate his study. Derek was happy to help. The two became so wrapped up in enjoying each other’s company, Stiles momentarily wondered if maybe Derek had forgotten their strange game of tag. He’d brought something risque to change into just in case, but at the end of the night when Derek went upstairs, Stiles decides to just wear his normal boxer briefs and old lacrosse shorts to bed. He falls asleep hugging his pillow with a smile on his face.

The next morning Stiles wakes up to humming and movement coming from the kitchen. He can smell the coffee and toast and gets up quickly as his stomach rumbles. He looks down at his belly and notices that his lacrosse shorts are gone. He looks suspiciously into the kitchen where Derek has his back turned and slowly walks to the doorway. Inside he can see Derek standing at the stove making eggs. He’s wearing Stiles’ lacrosse shorts and Stiles huffs, just on the wrong side of offended.

“We’ve already done this, haven’t we, Hale?” Stiles asks as he leans languidly against the door frame. Derek looks over his shoulder and allows his eyes to take a trip down Stiles’ lean body. They get stuck coming back up until Stiles snakes his hand into the band of his briefs and scratches lightly at his happy trail. Derek’s eyes snap back up to Stiles’ mischievous browns and he shrugs.

“Have we?”

Stiles takes a step towards him.

“You wearing my shorts? Yeah. I know you remember. I’m sure you’ve thought a lot about it.” Stiles can see a slight flush rise up Derek’s body and he can’t help but feel a little smug, especially when he finally meets Derek’s gaze and sees the last bit of red fade away. Derek shrugs again.

“I had to take out the trash and what I was wearing wasn’t really appropriate to go out in, so I borrowed your shorts. I hope that’s alright.” Derek looks at Stiles so sincerely it makes Stiles’ heart do a little flip. This werebastard was _good_. Stiles chuckles.

“It’s fine, Derek, you know the old saying, ‘ _Mi ropa es su ropa’_.” He says cheekily with a snap of the band of his shorts to Derek’s skin.

Derek flinches slightly, but recovers quickly, “I don’t think that’s a saying, but let’s eat some breakfast and then you can take them back. How does that sound?”

“Sounds delicious.” Stiles says as he grabs some coffee mugs and plates from the cabinet and sets the table. He sits down and soon Derek comes over with a pan of eggs, sausage and potatoes to set on the counter. It’s sweet and domestic and Stiles kind of loves it, though he won’t allow himself to think about why.

“It looks really good, Der. Thanks for this, really.” Stiles says in a quick timeout.

“It’s nothing, but you’re welcome.” Derek returns as he sits. There’s a slight wince on his face when he does and Stiles wonders what’s wrong.

“Hey, dude. Are you okay?” The sound Derek made didn’t sound pained, but Stiles couldn’t pinpoint exactly what it was. Derek takes a sip from his coffee.

“I’m fine, go ahead and eat,”

The two eat in relative silence. Not purposefully. Derek is reading the morning paper and Stiles is trying to figure out what Derek’s deal is. He keeps fidgeting slightly and every now and again a small moan will escape his mouth. It could be in response to something he’s reading in the paper, but it appears to be the financial section so Stiles doubts that’s the case.

When they get finished eating, Stiles takes the dishes to the sink and starts to rinse them. He feels a heat against his back and then two hands on his waist moving him away from the sink.

“Leave them.” A voice whispers into his ear, “You have to go get your Jeep. I’ll take care of them.” Stiles shivers as the heat of Derek’s breath causes his skin to prickle. He nods and steps away from the sink while Derek turns off the water. Stiles knows that their game is probably over. The shorts thing is uninspired, and maybe Derek is just bored, but maybe Stiles can egg him on a little? Not that he doesn’t want to go out on a high note, he’s clearly the winner, but Derek is just so _fun_ to fuck… with. He’s _fun_. And Stiles likes fun.

He trades places with the wolf, stepping behind Derek and pushing him towards the sink. He places both hands on his hips, feeling the corded muscles of Derek’s thighs underneath the silky nylon of his track shorts. He gives Derek’s ass a little squeeze as he noses the man’s triskelion tattoo on his back. It doesn’t take a supernatural creature to notice the rise in Derek’s heartbeat at the gestures.

“That sounds like a good plan.” Stiles mumbles into Derek’s back, and though neither have any recollection of a plan being offered, the statement isn’t questioned. “I guess I’ll just take my shorts and leave.” Stiles runs his hands back up Derek’s thighs to the waistband of his shorts and tucks his thumbs inside. Instead of just pulling them down he sinks to his knees until Derek’s ass is nearly eye level and he looks up at the wolf who is staring down at him expressionless.

Stiles runs his hand slowly up the inside of Derek’s thigh and grasps him right above the knee, tugging slightly to get the wolf to turn around. Derek spins obediently and can’t seem to help reaching out and running his fingers over Stiles’ head. Stiles’ eyes flutter shut for just a moment as he leans into the intimate gesture. He hooks his fingers back into the waistband and pulls down the shorts revealing a deceptively simple, yet overtly sexy black leather jock strap.

 

..

 

Stiles traces the seams along the pouch and the band lightly as he breathes in the man in front of him. He smells like morning sweat, leather and _spice_. Stiles wants to taste it, he wants to taste Derek. He stands up and aligns them crotch to crotch while pressing Derek’s ass into the counter. The wolf lets out a small sound between a hiss and moan and Stiles reaches down to massage his cheeks apologetically.

“Oh, is the counter digging into your ass too much?” Stiles asks as he noses Derek’s neck. Derek rests his arms on Stiles’ broad shoulders and cants his hips to meet Stiles. He shakes his head.

“No. That’s not what’s digging into my ass. This is.” Then Derek raises slightly on his toes and arches his back until Stiles hears a light clink accompany Derek’s whimper. Derek buries his face in Stiles’ neck as the boy’s head pops up and he furrows his brow in aroused confusion.

“Derek… Der? What… what is _that_?” Stiles asks as Derek slowly lifts his head. His pupils are dilated and he’s breathing heavily as Stiles drops back down to his knees and turns Derek around. He’s greeted by the sight of a bright red stud planted in the middle of Derek’s crack. A stud, no doubt connected to a buttplug that this motherfucker has lodged in his ass.

 

..

 

“Oh Derek, holy _shit_ , what have you done?” Stiles asks as he presses the middle of plug lightly, eliciting a moan from the older man. He wonders if this is the first time Derek has ever worn a plug. Wonders if he’s worn one before? How many pack meetings, how many casual conversations were spent with a plug stretching open his hole?

“Stiles!” Derek rasps out as Stiles absently continues to play with the plug, pulling it out ever so slightly so the skin of Derek’s hole is stretched around the widest part of the plug, before pushing it back in and grinding it against the wolf’s prostate.

“Shh.. it’s okay, I… it’s _ohh-_ ” Stiles rests his cheek on Derek’s and exhales as he runs his free hand soothingly up and down the front of Derek’s thigh and straddles his leg as he starts to drag his own erection against Derek’s calf.

“Stiles, please.” Derek hisses as Stiles bites and then soothes the skin with his tongue. He pulls his own briefs to just below his buttocks and continues humping Derek’s calf, the hairs tickling and teasing the underside of his shaft.

“It’s like looking into the Eye of Sauron.” He whispers almost reverently with another kiss to the wolf’s cheek, “I’d call it my ruby in the rough, but there’s nothing rough about your ass, is there, Derek? Fuck, I wanna pamper your ass, so fucking delicate. I wanna pour champagne into it and play it Sade songs.” Stiles rubs the sweat from his forehead into Derek’s skin and is now nosing around the entrance where the plug meets the skin, his wet breath scorching Derek’s taint. “I think it’s why I piss you off all the time, I want you to tell me to kiss your ass and I want it to count as consent for when I fucking do. Can, I, Derek? Do you want me to piss you off? Tell me to kiss your ass, tell me it’s okay.”

“Stiles, you can fucking ki-” Derek stops as they both hear Stiles’ phone vibrate against the floor in the living room. Derek slumps in relief, but Stiles either doesn’t hear it or ignores it completely as he continues humping Derek’s calf and whispering filthy nothings to Derek’s ass. Derek exacerbates matters by reaching back and pulling Stiles head even closer to his crack while Stiles muffles a rant about his LA face and Oakland booty when the phone buzzes again. Derek shakes his head.

“You should get that. It might be important.” He wheezes as he feels the tip of Stiles tongue dangerously near his rim.

“No, it’s… just ignore-”

“Stiles, I think you should answer your phone, it might be the car shop.” Stiles looks up briefly at Derek whose eyes are closed as he clearly uses all of his energy to not fully lose control.

“You’re so close aren’t you? Just let me-” Stiles is interrupted as his phone buzzes again and then five times in succession. Both he and Derek look at it now slightly concerned. Stiles comes back to himself a little and he’s sure Derek has something to do with this. He looks up at the wolf suspiciously, but Derek is too fucked out to fully register any kind of guilt. Stiles stands up and crowds Derek against the counter again, pressing his own erection into the crack of Derek’s ass.

He leans forward and runs the tip of his tongue up Derek’s ear before whispering wetly into it.

“This isn’t over, Hale.” He gives Derek’s buns a final squeeze before grabbing his shit and deciding to check it outside. Regardless of what it is, the mood is ruined. Or is it? Before he leaves Stiles looks back in the kitchen and sees Derek, bent over the counter absently playing with the plug in his ass. He’s facing away, but Stiles swears he can hear his name on Derek’s tonuge. As he’s about to say fuck it all and go back over his phone buzzes again. He looks at the technological saboteur before looking back at Derek who is now standing, facing him with his arms crossed, he’s flushed, but his expression is pure smugness, probably at Stiles still raging erection. Stiles grimaces and leaves and as he walks down the stairs he opens his messages.

> Boyd: _Hey_
> 
> Boyd: _this_
> 
> Boyd: _is_
> 
> Boyd: _Boyd_
> 
> Boyd: _Derek_
> 
> Boyd: _told me to_
> 
> Boyd: _send you random_
> 
> Boyd: _batches_
> 
> Boyd: _of_
> 
> Boyd: _messages starting at exactly_
> 
> Boyd: _9:30am_
> 
> Boyd: _and then_
> 
> Boyd: _keep going until I heard you leave._
> 
> Boyd: _He didn’t tell me_
> 
> Boyd: _why and also_
> 
> Boyd: _said_
> 
> Boyd: _not to tell you_
> 
> Boyd: _oops_
> 
> Boyd: _you guys are weird_

He shakes his head and then sees two new messages from Derek sent just moments ago.

> Derek: 
> 
> Derek:  

 

Stiles starts walking towards the auto place and shakes his head as his phone buzzes again. He looks at it warily.

 

> Derek: 

 

Stiles chuckles to himself and nods.

“Yup, I’m going to destroy that ass.” he declares. The ass being Derek of course, so obvious that Stiles doesn’t spend any time correcting the statement. He jogs the rest of the way to the shop and picks up his Jeep before heading home.

***

Derek is in the shower, luxuriating as the slightly cool water runs over his heated body. He fucks himself back on a mounted suction cup dildo on the back shower wall, bracing himself against the built in frames in the stall. It’s one of those purely aesthetic features that ended up having a hell of a practical application and Derek was thankful to Peter who redesigned everything. Peter was insane and currently in the Eichen House, but the man knew how to design a room.

“ _Unggh_ , Stiles!” He hisses out as the dildo hits his prostate directly. He lets the blurb pass as it’s probably just an effect of Stiles being so heavily on his mind as he thinks of new ways to play this game that’s going on between them. The game that Derek was currently _winning_ , despite the fact that neither were very sure of the parameters, or even really the stakes. The dildo is a special allowance for having bested Stiles that morning. He’d done well and Derek couldn’t resist taking a moment to treat himself.

“Fuck me, Stiles, oh god!” he yelps as his orgasm escapes from him like a runaway felon. He slumps against the shower wall, gently fingering his now used hole, and can’t help the smile that creeps on his face as the spray cleans him off. He couldn’t wait for Stiles’ next move, but he especially can’t wait to see the look on Stiles’ face when Derek is prepared for it.


	4. A Sixth Sense About These Things

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> B-B-B-BONUUUUUUUS-S-S-S!!!!
> 
> I'm still planning on posting tomorrow so enjoy this bonus!

 

> Stiles _: Pack movie night tomorrow at yours?_

Derek stares for a long time at the message before answering in the affirmative. It’s been about a week since they’ve seen each other, so he suspects Stiles’ text could be completely innocent. Derek chuckles to himself at his near naivete, knowing that Stiles has something up his sleeve. He is slightly surprised though that Stiles is willing to bring the pack into their prurient play. Derek guesses he wouldn’t mind them knowing about his and Stiles’ little game, he’s just not sure they’d understand it. Hell, Derek barely understands it himself, but that’s not going to keep him from winning.

The night comes and Derek gets some snack and some booze and set up the living room as he waits for people to arrive. He hears the loft door open and close and takes a seat on the sofa as he watches Stiles come into the den where they watch movies. He looks around slightly confused.

“Where is everyone?” He asks, walking over to the tv to grab the remote. Derek narrows his eyes at the little imp.

“What do you mean? Did you tell them the right time?” Derek asks, finally understanding a part of Stiles’ play.

Stiles just shrugs.

“Oh, I thought you’d invite them.” Stiles looks around and drops his bag. Derek rolls his eyes.

“Stiles, why did you think I’d-”

“Oh well!” Stiles says jauntily. “Looks like it’s just you and me. Sounds like fun, huh?”

“Sure, Stiles. I don’t see why that wouldn’t be fun.“ Derek deadpans, watching the boy pace the room as though looking for a place to sit. After looking at every other available seat in the room, he plants his ass directly in Derek’s lap.

Derek hides his grin in Stiles’ nape while the boy swivels his hips, adjusting himself into a more comfortable position. He’s grinding down before he turns and looks at Derek with wide eyes.

“It’s.. a little bumpy,” Stiles says with a flick of his eyes indicating Derek’s growing erection. “You don’t mind if I get comfortable do you?”

Derek smirks, “Not at all.”

Stiles stands up and takes off his shirt before folding it and placing it into his bag. Next he unzips his pants and slides them quickly off. At first Derek can only see the mesh barely covering Stiles’ creamy backside, but then Stiles turns and Derek can see the Batman logo splayed across his crotch.

 

..

 

“Mr. Wayne, I presume?” Derek says as Stiles gasps and puts a finger to his lips.

“Derek, _shhh…_ I have to protect my secret identity. I am Batman, of course.”

“Of course.”

“Good boy.” Stiles teases, gaining a growl from Derek. He grabs the remote and presses play on the movie. “Now, let’s get me comfortable.”

Stiles walks over and sits back into Derek’s lap, trying not to blush as Derek’s arms circle around him, pulling him in closer. Derek starts to nuzzle Stiles’ neck and feels the boy’s long, dexterous fingers run through his hair, scratching at his scalp.

“Derek, you’re missing the movie.”

Derek looks up just as a man onscreen gets shot.

“You know, I’ve never actually seen this.” Derek says, closing his eyes as Stiles starts to grind his hips into Derek’s crotch.

“I know, Der, what’s the point in getting something you’ve already watched? Now hush and enjoy the film.”

Derek looks back at the screen and the guy is talking to his wife who seems to be ignoring him. Didn’t that guy just get shot? _Shit-_

“ _Shit_ , Stiles!” Derek hisses as Stiles begins grinding back in earnest and grabs a handful of Derek’s hair, pulling on just the right side of painful. Derek grazes his hands up the boy’s thighs to his hips before going for broke and taking one of his hands, dipping it into the pouch of Stiles’ briefs. It was a bold move, Derek knew, but it pays off instantly in the way Stiles moans into the wolf’s ear and squeezes Derek’s hand from the outside of his shorts. Derek wraps his hand around Stiles’ hot column of flesh, swiping his thumb over the boy’s head to gather some pre to ease the way. Then he takes out his hand, causing Stiles to tense up, but the boy relaxes again when Derek simply licks his palm before going back in. Stiles continues grinding his ass back in Derek’s crotch and pumping his hard on into Derek’s fist.

Derek is nearly purring and starts grinding up against Stiles’ ass. That’s when he hears and feels it. His phone in his pocket beeps and then vibrates indicating a message. There was no way in hell that Derek was going to go out the same way he did Stiles. He expertly reaches into his pocket, turns his phone off and throws it across the room. Stiles gapes momentarily, but then laughs, not slowing his gyrations. Derek grabs his hips and starts sucking on the boy’s neck.

“ _Unggh_ , Derek!” Stiles hisses out. Derek grins and slows his strokes on Stiles cock before reaching down to fondle with his balls. His house phone rings.

“A twist, interesting play.” he huffs into Stiles’ nape. Stiles shakes his head, his voice is rough is deep.

“You should answer it, it could be important”

Derek hooks an arm around Stiles and stands suddenly, turning them and depositing Stiles over the back of the couch, slotting in behind him and draping himself across Stiles’ back while still grinding his formidable erection against Stiles’ ass. He pulls the band of the underwear down just below Stiles’ buttocks and dips his hand back into the front to work on his cock some more. He snarls wet and rough into the boy’s ear.

“Not a chance in hell, Stiles. You know I wouldn’t fall for that.”

Stiles seems to lose himself for a minute and reaches back to grab Derek’s ass, pulling him closer and egging him on. Then there’s a beep indicating a notification from his laptop.

“Derek!” Stiles shouts, trying to get back on track, “You should- you have to-”

“No!” Derek grumbles, pressing his teeth into Stiles’ shoulder and pinching a nipple with his free hand. He begins to sneak a finger that’s in Stiles’ pouch down to his hole when he hears another type of notification on his computer, and this one does make him tense up.

It’s Scott. Derek looks down at Stiles’ ass and then back at his computer. If there were any parallels to be made it’s that that specific tone is he and Scott’s bat signal. When shit is going down Scott messages Derek with that and Derek knows it’s important and needs to be looked at right then. Derek kneels back on his haunches and watches Stiles collecting himself in front of him. He’s quite the sight.

He’s breathing heavily and his undies are still pushed just below his ass. His hips are making aborted movements as though he’s warring with himself to stop or to just reconnect with Derek’s lap. Stiles wouldn’t make Scott use the bat signal just to get the leg up in their stupid game. _Would_ he? The notification goes off again and finally Derek stands and walks over to the computer.

He unlocks it and pulls up the notification from Scott. It simply says:

 

> Scott: _Dude, I’m so sorry, Stiles made me. He’s got dirt on me, I can’t explain._
> 
> Scott: _He also told me to say Bruce Willis was dead the whole time. I don’t get why, you’ve totally seen that movie, right?_

 

“Stiles, you piece of-”

“Later, dude!”

Derek turns around to see Stiles running out of his loft, his batman covered ass flying through the air. Derek stands there flummoxed, but then suddenly emboldened. If the rules are made up and the points don’t matter, that meant the gloves were off. Stiles was going to regret (or let’s face it, really love) where Derek was going to go next.


	5. Apex Prey

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You may have missed the bonus chapter so be sure to check it out!  
> Also, I love your comments, they help spur me on so keep em coming and thanks!

_Shit, that was close,_ Stiles thinks as he speeds through the streets trying to find a secluded place to turn off into. Thank god Scott came through. Stiles told him that if Derek didn’t answer the house phone to keep trying the bat signal until he did. He’d cashed in a chip he held with Scott for a long time with this, but it was worth it just to give him back the upper hand. If Stiles had come before he made Derek come, it would be unacceptable. He guesses those are the rules now, it seemed like Derek was on board.

Shit was Derek ever on board! On board with grinding into his ass. Stiles almost came on contact when Derek wrapped his large, calloused fist around his dick. The sneaky bastard, Stiles should have seen it coming, well, he kind of did, but he should have been more prepared to deal with it. If that’s how it was going to be from now on, then Stiles was going to give the wolf a run for it.

Stiles pulls over into the vacant lot behind the Jungle. It’s dark out even though it’s still early and it’s a weeknight so the traffic in this area is sparse at best and transient at worst. This… was not safe, but Stiles couldn’t be assed to care as he pulled his dick out, stripping it quickly and smelling his other hand that was tangled in Derek’s hand. Shit, he wished he could smell his back where the wolf lay across it, grinding his erection between Stiles’ buns, or his neck where the wolf sucked what Stiles knew was going to be the hickey from hell.

Fuck, his Jeep is gonna look like an SVU crime scene, but Stiles doesn’t give a _fuck_. Derek had his number and that number was the circumference of Derek’s hold around his dick. Stiles felt like he was in Heaven, and the grip was _just_ right.

Stiles squeezes the same nipple Derek did earlier and tries to catch the cum in his hand, but it ends up all over his steering wheel. Scott wasn’t going to ride with him for at least two weeks. Stiles catches his breath and starts up the car when he sees some vagabond start walking toward him. He heads home and thinks about what to do next.

What was he even doing? He’s not one to give up, but what are they playing at? Is it worth it? Stiles wonders if maybe he should just throw in the towel? He’s about to text Scott for advice when his phone buzzes to life and none other but Derek Hale is on the other line.

“Stiles.” Derek says before Stiles can even say hello properly. Stiles heartbeat rises as he lays in his bed and puts the phone on speaker, lying it on his chest.

“Asswolf.” he says cheekily. Derek’s chuckle follows.

“Cute, very cute.”

“My nickname or my ass this evening?” There’s a pause as both men seem to need a minute to reminisce. After a short while Derek clears his throat.

“What wasn’t cute was using the bat signal, Stiles. That was low.”

“There’s no low in warfare, baby!” Stiles says. He can barely believe it came so nonchalantly from his mouth. He knows he shouldn’t have done it, but he had too, like a compulsion.

“So gloves are off, hmm?” Derek asks lowly into the receiver. Stiles didn’t realize when he started to touch himself, but now he’s circling a finger around his hole like Derek did and it’s causing him to shiver.

“ _No glove, no love_ , does not apply in this case, Derek.”

“I’m a werewolf, Stiles. I can’t give STD’s, never had to worry about gloves in the first place.”

“Well there’s always the mess to consider, Der.” Stiles grins, he can hear Derek huff indignantly. Though their little game is mostly physical, Stiles knows he’ll always win when it comes to verbal sparring.

“I’m an apex predator, Stiles.” Derek isn’t with him, but Stiles swears he can feel the growl no doubt rumbling through the wolf’s body. “I lock in on my prey and I get it every time. Then I tear it apart and _devour_ it.”

“You haven’t gotten me.” Stiles says in barely a whisper. He’s lubed up a finger and wrapping the other hand around himself.

“ _Yet._ ”

Stiles inhales sharply as the word seems to reach him at the same time the tip of his finger grazes over his prostate.

“Am...am I your prey?” Stiles asks sweetly. He can hear Derek chuckle.

“Are you? Are you anybody’s prey, Stiles?”

“I’m apex as shit, you know. Maybe you’re my prey, Derek. You ever think about that? Maybe I’m going to hunt you down and tear you apart, piece by piece?”

“Maybe.”

“Derek.”

“ _Stiles…_ ”

“Are you close?”

“Y-yeah, yeah, I’m clo- I’m cl-”

Stiles disconnects the call and comes so hard it reaches his chin.

That mother fucker was going _down_.

***

A few days later Stiles drives to Derek’s loft. They have a pack meeting soon and he’s a little bit early, but with purpose. He exits the vehicle and quietly climbs the stairs until he’s standing in front of the loft door. Stiles unbuttons and unzips his pants before jumping up and down and banging on the loft door.

“Derek! Come open the door, I have to piss so bad!” After a few seconds the door slides open and Derek eyes him suspiciously before dropping his gaze to Stiles’ crotch. At the sight Derek growls and steps aside so Stiles can run inside. He runs into the bathroom and starts to squeeze a water bottle from his backpack into the toilet. He doesn’t have to pee, but he needed Derek to see the underwear he was wearing.

 

..

 

Stiles washes his hands and then opens the door. He hears a shuffling, but saunters out into the den with his pants still open and pushed slightly down his thighs. He smiles smugly as he stands in front of the coffee table, allowing the wolf to take in his body.

“Hello, prey.”

Derek snarls and lifts his glass of water to take a drink. At the last minute he tips it into his lap.

“Oops.”

Stiles’ face falls as Derek stands and unbuttons his jeans. As he pulls them off, Stiles sees that the bewitching wolf is wearing a similar pair of briefs, only his are have the face of a fox. Fuck, Stiles wanted to nuzzle it.

 

..

 

Of course this bastard would be one step ahead. Stiles’ breath stutters, but he recoups quickly.

“You know… in the animal kingdom when two animals meet and want to feel each other out, they rub snouts with each other.” Stiles walks towards Derek, shimmying out of his pants at the same time. He stands in front of the wolf whose hands instantly reach out to wrap around Stiles’ hips. He looks up at the boy expectantly and Stiles cuffs him gently behind the neck.

Stiles straddles Derek and moves forward enough so the “nose” of his wolf runs down Derek’s hardening shaft to his balls. Derek exhales roughly and begins mimicking the movement. Stiles pushes him back and angles himself so he’s nearly lying down on top of the wolf. He starts humping him in earnest and with purpose. Derek meets him thrust for thrust, snaking a hand down the back of Stiles’ briefs and pressing a dry finger at the boy’s entrance.

Stiles gasps and moans, pushing back, trying to coax the finger in before jerking sharply away. Instead he reaches a hand inside of Derek’s shirt to play with his nipple. Derek’s fangs drop and Stiles presses their foreheads together, whining at the flash of Derek’s eyes and the vibrations of his subdermal bay. Derek licks at Stiles’ nose and Stiles grins lasciviously, nipping at Derek’s bottom lip.

Derek’s tongue is about to breach Stiles’ pout when they hear a knock at the door.

“Uhh.. hey, umm, Derek? It’s Scott and I… um, I don’t have my key?”

Derek plops his head back on the couch as Stiles gets up and pulls his pants back on, adjusting his hard on in the process. Stiles is about to say something to Scott, but Derek holds his hand up and points at the door. Then he stands and heads for the staircase.

***

Derek slips on a new pair of jeans and then walks to the stairwell. He looks down and can see Scott and Stiles commiserating about something quietly. No good can come of this, Derek knows, but he considers the surprise on Stiles’ face when he saw him in the fox briefs a win. It’d been an impulse buy. When he saw them, something said to get them and Derek was glad he did. He’s also glad for whatever possessed Stiles to buy and wear those wolf briefs. Shit, he looked…

“Derek the others are here!” Scott calls up, pulling Derek from his reverie. Derek descends the stairs and says hi to his incoming pack members. The meeting goes well enough. There are no immediate threats in Beacon Hills so they use the downtime to train or put proactive measures in place. Everyone’s input is valuable and the meeting goes off without a hitch. Everyone is about to disperse when Stiles clears his throat, his eyes boring into Derek’s soul.

“Who wants to stay and play poker?!” He yells suddenly. Cora and Kira share a look and shrug. They like games so they’re in.

“We playing for money?” Jackson asks. Stiles flips him off.

“No one here has a job, we all live off of Derek so no, no one is playing for money, you jackass!” Derek can’t help but grin. If he and Stiles weren’t playing aloof, he’d thank him outloud. Sometimes Jackson was an asshat. “Strip poker!”

Derek’s head shoots toward Stiles and his eyes widen. The rest of the pack cheer and start setting up the poker table.

So that’s how this little shit was gonna play it? Again, Derek had no problem with nudity, but he did have a problem with his betas seeing him decked out in fucking fox underwear. Derek was good at poker, but he knew Stiles was just as good or better. He had to get Stiles naked first.

After a few rounds, the results are… mixed. He’s making a mistake of just focusing on Stiles instead of playing the whole table. Just when Derek thinks he has a winning hand, one of the other pack members will beat it and both he _and_ Stiles have to disrobe. Derek is down to a tank, his jeans and one sock. Stiles has both of his socks, a hat and his pants. The rest of the pack fare about the same. Cora’s shirt is off, but for Derek’s sake, Kira sits on her lap blocking the view. Kira’s in a shirt and her bra is in the pile. Erica’s boobs have been out for 2 rounds and Jackson’s bare ass squeaked so much in the chair he’s in, Derek made him put down a towel. Boyd is down to a jockstrap and his sneakers and Allison is the only one who has most of her clothes on (even Lydia is down to her bra and skirt). All of them are faring better than Scott who has been wearing only a paper plate held on with a belt for at least half an hour as he watches from the sidelines.

“You should just give up now, Hale. You’re never going to beat me.” Stiles says three rounds later. He’s down to his jeans and a hat and only he, Lydia and Derek remain (Allison bowed out to go make out with Scott).

“I’ll beat you now, Stiles and I’ll beat you later. I’ll beat you all night long.” Derek says, throwing in a card and waiting for Jackson to give him a new one. Jackson looks between the two as though just discovering something and laughs nervously.

A couple of more rounds go by and the cards are dealt. This is _the_ hand. Derek and Stiles both only have their jeans left and Jackson is dealing.

Derek looks at his hand. He’s got an ace high flush and he’s confident Stiles doesn’t have anything better. Stiles looks at him with a glint in his eye and lays down his cards.

A straight flush. Ace fucking high.

“You’ve got to be fucking kidding me!” Derek yells out as he slams his cards down. Stiles begins to laugh in victory until he sees Derek’s cards and gawps.

“What the fuck, dude? Is that even possible!?”

Jackson laughs, but looks around confused. “What’s the big deal you guys? Lydia beat you both anyway.”

The guys stop and look at Lydia who’s rocking a King high full house.

Stiles looks at Derek.

Derek looks at Stiles.

Jackson looks at both of them and claps his hands loudly.

“C’mon, you dicks, take it off! We don’t have all night!”

Derek and Stiles reach for the button of their pants at the same time and both push down their bottoms, Stiles is fuming and Derek is shaking his head at the direction his life has taken. He kicks off his jeans and looks at the shocked and horrified (and titillated) faces in the room.

“Not a single. Fucking. Word.” he warns.

Jackson looks around Derek at Boyd and mouthers, ‘ _thong?’_ and Boyd nods with wide eyes and a mischievous smirk. The rest of the pack - rendered speechless - now gather around the table to watch the next hand unfold.

Jackson begins dealing again as Derek and Stiles stare each other down. Scott blatantly looks at Stiles’ hand while Boyd peers at Derek’s. Jackson flips the first card.

As Lydia ponders her move, Derek feels something slither up his leg. He looks up from his hand and sees Stiles grinning at him smugly. Then he feels Stiles’ big toe outlining his dick. He can’t help but be impressed by the control Stiles has. He also can’t help but clear his throat and try to casually reach under the table, grabbing Stiles’ foot and grinding his erection into it.

Stiles’ toes tense and he lets a loud moan slip.

“Ooh, this hand is _sooo_ good!” he says unconvincingly. Even Scott looks at him incredulously as Jackson deals the next card. Stiles presses the ball of his foot into Derek’s crotch this time with more pressure, twisting this ankle to provide more friction. Derek’s eyes flutter and Stiles’ hand immediately goes to his own crotch.

Scott tracks the movement and then looks across the table at Derek. He’s about to look under the table when Boyd “accidentally" knocks his water bottle into Derek’s lap (and incidentally all over Stiles’ foot). Both men yelp and Derek shoots up, excusing himself while Stiles grabs his shirt and starts wiping his foot.

While Derek is gone, everyone looks at Stiles. Stiles… is still drying his foot. After a moment of complete silence he looks up.

“What?”

Jackson looks at Stiles like he’s grown a second head.

“What? What do you mean, what? What the fuck is going on with you and Derek?”

Boyd speaks up, “yeah, you have me and Scott running these weird errands for you and you two reek of each other. Even moreso than usual.”

“You told Boyd?!” Stiles accuses Scott who throws his hands up.

“No, bro! I swear I didn’t say anything!”

Boyd rolls his eyes.

“It’s obvious, Stiles. Scott’s your right hand man and I’m Derek’s second. If he had me doing weird shit, I know you were doing the same to Scott.”

Stiles shrugs and nods, slightly impressed. Then he just waves away the speculation.

“Nothing is going on between me and Derek.”

Jackson sputters, but before he can get a word out, Stiles stops him.

“What I mean is that we’re not like, secretly dating. We’re just doing this… _thing_ and I have to win!”

Lydia looks up from her compact, suddenly interested.

“Win? What are you playing towards?” she asks. Erica chuckles.

“Besides each other, that is.”

Stiles flips off the flippant blond.

“Bragging rights, Erica. Or… something like that.” Stiles shakes his head and throws his hands up. “Uggh, I don’t know, but I do know this: I’m going to win, and I know just how to do it!”


	6. Naughty Boys & Their Knotty Toys

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You thought I forgot?! NEVER! :D Enjoy!
> 
> AN: So when this started I had a thing where the chapter would be in one POV and then it would switch at the end and the next chapter would be in the other person’s POV. 
> 
> As you can see that all went to hell. Sorry!  
> (not sorry)

Derek walks into his loft and immediately goes into alert mode. It’s been about a week since the poker night and things were weird, but no less sexually charged between he and Stiles. The weird part actually had little (and at the same time everything) to do with them directly, and more to do with that pack. Before, the details that Stiles gave were vague at best, even to Scott, but now that the pack knew _something_ was going on, the awkwardness was killing them. Most didn’t _want_ to know, but couldn’t resist wondering when Stiles would come in from the balcony missing a sock and Derek would follow behind with a cocky grin. Or Stiles would be running from the loft and Derek would appear seconds later naked and sticky from honey.

All of these things were annoying (or sexy as shit to some, feel free to guess whom), but at least there was still an air of mystery that one could even twist into denial when desired. The absolute _most_ awkward (and painful, according to Isaac) was when Derek and Stiles would forget about the pack completely.

They were all hanging out together for a movie night when Derek went into the kitchen to put together a veggie tray. A few moments later Stiles got up. Ten minutes later when neither returned, everyone looked around the room at each other.

“I’m not going.” Cora said, wrapping her arms around Kira, so she wouldn’t feel the need to volunteer.

“Not it!” Isaac yells, touching his nose. One by one everyone follows suit until it gets to Erica (whose hand is in the air enthusiastically volunteering), Lydia (who can barely be assed to pay attention) Boyd and Scott (who exhale reluctantly bemoaning their stations in life) and Jackson (who is already standing at the door to the den looking towards the kitchen and shaking his head). Boyd flanks his left and Scott his right. Boyd sighs, Scott… stares.

Derek was grinding Stiles against the counter and Stiles had his leg wrapped around the wolf’s waist. Jackson walked closer, looking through the partition and could see where Derek had his hand snaked in the back of Stiles’ pants and Stiles had a deft hand wrapped around Derek’s erection.

“Holy shit.” Jackson mutters. Derek and Stiles don’t miss a beat as the wolf licks a smooth line up Stiles’ neck and Stiles greets each thrust with a wicked twist of his hips.

“Come on, Der!” Stiles hisses as he pulls on Derek’s hair.

“After you.” Derek groans as his hand finds a way to go even deeper into Stiles’ pants. Stiles seems to lose his breath as Jackson sees Derek drop out of frame and hears the sound of Stiles’ undies being dragged down. Stiles’ head flies back and he grapples at anything he can to find some sort of balance in this topsy turvy world. Boyd grabs Scott by his shirt and drags him to the entrance of the kitchen.

“Hey Scott, what is up?” He yells loudly. Scott looks at him completely shocked and confused, but finally seems to catch up.

“Uhh, holy shit, uhh, nothing Boyd, what is up with you?”

The two boys converse loudly at the entrance of the kitchen facing away. Erica and Jackson stand as though mesmerized until Derek shoots up and glares at them discombobulated until he can focus and flash his eyes at them. They both turn (Erica snaps a pictures first) and go back into the den.

Stiles pulls away, dragging back up his breeches and adjusting himself before taking a bowl of cheetos and leaving the kitchen, dragging Scott along. Derek grabs the veggie tray and follows. At the door he shares a look with Boyd who lends a cursory glance at the tray in Derek’s hand.

Throughout the night the veggie tray goes untouched.

Later, Derek finds another use for the left-over carrots.

***

Derek peers around the loft and then he hears a soft whimper and the rustling of sheets. He looks upstairs and sniffs the air.

Stiles.

Stiles in his bedroom? Sometimes Isaac would use the spare room upstairs to study, but Derek couldn’t detect him inside which meant Stiles was in his bedroom… and probably on his bed. What was that little imp up to?

Derek walks up the stairs slowly and when he gets to his room, he sees the door is closed. He can hear the boy panting on the other side followed by a salacious moan. When he opens the door it swings, revealing a flushed and writhing body on his bed. Derek catches his breath and stares inside.

Stiles is staring directly at him as he runs his hands all over his naked body. He's on his back and his legs are slightly bent and splayed open, revealing all of his virtue to the wolf. He's working a dildo in and out of his ass.

Derek's dildo.

 

..

 

Derek sighs, watching Stiles with a blank, but slightly perturbed expression.

“I’m tired, Stiles. I’ve had a long day of meetings.” He starts as he begins to loosen his tie. Stiles eases the dildo out slightly.

“Oh really, how’d they go? They still trying to put that stop light on Ticonderoga? I know the construction is going to be hell on your _ner- ahh!_ ” he gasps as he slides the dildo back in, grazing across his prostate. Derek pretends not to notice.

“Mrs. Sanderson kept pinching my ass and asking me if I could vote yes on her ‘green light initiative’, then her husband tried to invite me to a threesome.” Derek says as he takes off his shirt and pants. He folds them neatly before crawling on the bed in between Stiles’ legs. He moves Stiles’ hand and starts to slowly drag the dildo in and out of the boy.

“Mmm… I can’t say I blame them, why’d you turn them down, Der?” Stiles asks as he tries to keep his body from bearing down on the dildo, trying to keep enough control to tease Derek into submission.

“I told them there was little imp in my bed that needed to be taught a lesson.”

“A lesson?” Stiles wonders cheekily. He pinches a nipple and pulls it long, tantalizing the wolf. Derek slaps his hand away.

“All I wanted to do was come home and take a long hot shower, Stiles. And you know what I get instead? A naughty little boy fucking himself with my dildo in my bed. So fucking inconsiderate.”

“I was keeping it warm for you!”

“Hush!” Derek orders, placing a finger over Stiles’ mouth. Stiles sucks the finger in and wets it with his tongue. Derek’s eyes bleed red, but he keeps his composure. “What if I wanted to use my dildo, Stiles? Did you ever think about that?” Derek pushes Stiles’ leg back and watches mesmerized as the dildo bobs on its own, in and out of Stiles ass.

“Well, selfish wolf, if you want to use it, go ahead.”

Derek looks back up at Stiles as Stiles raises a challenging brow. Derek grins and reaches for the bottle of lube beside Stiles’ head. He positions himself to where he’s lying beside Stiles with his head by Stiles’ knee. He uncaps the lube before turning his head and kissing the boy’s knee. Stiles sits up, grabbing his hard on by the base.

“Let me help you catch up? It’s only fair.”

“Fair? I thought gloves were off?” Derek retorts as he runs his finger around his asshole. He misses the glint in Stiles’ eye, but mostly because it’s in his too. Stiles reaches down and caresses the wolf’s face. Then he runs his hand down the hirsute chest, over Derek’s happy trail, and finally to the furled entrance of his asshole.

“C’mon, Der, let me take care of you.”

Derek gulps, but nods as Stiles takes the lube, warms some on his finger and expertly begins to work the wolf open. Derek moans as he rubs his head against his duvet, with Stiles’ sinful fingers rummaging around his ass. They find his prostate quickly and Derek gasps, causing Stiles to chuckle.

“Atta wolf. You ready, big guy?” Stiles asks, soothing the wolf with strokes to his chest. Derek nods and Stiles begins to slowly insert the dildo.

“Aww _fuck_ , Stiles. You’re way too good at that, you know that right?” Derek asks as he digests the xings of pleasure running through him.

“What can I say? I’ve had a lot of practice.” He begins to pump the dildo in earnest, running the tip over Derek’s prostate every other stroke. Derek feels himself getting close and then grabs Stiles’ wrist. He pulls the dildo out and pushes the boy down, anchoring him by lying across his body and slowly inserting the dildo back into the boy.

Stiles writhes underneath him, sweaty with lust and exertion. With impressive strength he wrestles the wolf back on his back and straddles him, with his ass in Derek’s face. He takes the dildo and starts pumping it back into him.

Derek allows him a few pumps, kneading Stiles’ buns until he’s just on the edge before bucking the boy off and completely covering him with his body. He slips the dildo back in and leans down, plunging his tongue into Stiles’ mouth.

Stiles’ keen is muffled by Derek’s tongue which brusquely fucks Stiles’ mouth at the same pace he’s fucking his ass with the toy.

Shit… should they… should they be kissing? Derek wonders for second before being drawn from the thought by Stiles’ groan and the slide of his erection on Derek’s belly. _Fuck it_. Is Derek’s final thought at he journeys his tongue through the wonder that is Stiles’ mouth. Stiles tries to kiss back hard, but Derek is in control. Finally Stiles turns his head to catch his breath and tries to keep himself from wrapping his legs around Derek’s waist.

“Der! W- _wait_! How? How do we know when- oh fuck, don’t stop, please don-”

“Should we count strokes?” Derek muses into Stiles’ collarbone, and then his head is pulled back and he’s met with a slap to the face and a sneer. He points at the shocked wolf.

“No counting, you cheat!” Stiles hisses out before throwing his head back and moaning deeply as Derek delivers a particularly pointed grinding thrust against the boy’s hot spot. Derek leans over and bites the boy’s breast.

“How dare you! I’ve never cheated in my life!” He looks down at Stiles’ crotch and starts to descend, but Stiles grabs him quickly, hauling him back up the boy’s body.

“No! Not that, can’t, too, it’s too-”

“Shh, it’s okay, sweetheart. I’ll play fair.” Stiles exhales and runs his hands over the wolf’s back. Derek removes the dildo and begins to rub their cocks together, pontificating hotly into the boy’s ear. “You’re too close, aren’t you, honey? You edged yourself a little too hard waiting for me to come and take care of you, hmm? What kind of competitor would I be if I didn’t give you a little break?”

Stiles smiles and leans forward to graze his lips against Derek’s. They kiss languidly for a moment, slowly grinding into each other. Stiles draws back and bites Derek’s chin, poking the tip of his dick into Derek’s belly button. Derek chuckles and grabs Stiles' hips, stilling them before he gets an idea.

“Wait right here!” Derek jumps up and leaves the room, going to the bathroom across the hall. A moment later he walks back in and produces something from behind his back.

“In the interest of fairness.”

 

..

 

Stiles eyes widen so big at the sight of the double sided dildo, it’s a wonder they stay in his head. “Damn, Hale. What is your sex life?”

“Shut up, Stiles.” Derek says with a roll of his eyes. He points to the bed. “Toss me the lube.”

“What’s up with you and purple?” Stiles asks after squeezing a bit more of the lube into his hand and tossing the bottle to Derek. He glides his hand over his erection and starts prodding at his hole again. Derek watches hungrily.

“You want me to put it away?” he threatens teasingly. Stiles shakes his head quickly and reaches out.

“No, no!” “I’ll be good, I promise.” he says with a flirty bat of his eyes. Derek can’t help but admire the long lithe frame in his bed.

“You’re always good aren’t you?”

Stiles winks, “Fuck yeah!”

“Be a good boy and pull your knee back.” Derek orders and Stiles complies. Derek takes one part of the dildo, and resting on his knees on the bed, he sits onto it slowly, adjusting to full sensation inside of him. He can’t help it if he imagines it’s Stiles. Even if he has Stiles’ erection currently in hand.

“C’mon bogart wolf, don’t bogart the double sided dildo!” Stiles whines as he sees the look of pure, unadulterated pleasure grace Derek’s face. “Please, c’mon Derek, fuck me, c’mon!” He resorts to begging and Derek thinks it’s a good look for him. Wonders about all the things he could do to make him do it more.

Derek scoots forward and lines up, pushing the other side of the dildo into Stiles. He leans over the boy, resting one of Stiles’ calves on his shoulders and holding the other back with his hand. When he’s good and seated he gives a little test thrust and the sensation seems to ping pong between the two.

“Holy fuck, Derek! I wish we had more holes for another one of these!” Stiles dirty talk always got more nonsensical the hornier he got and that day was no exception. As Derek thrust in, Stiles would clench and return, causing both men to enter into a volley of fucking and being fucked, and both were determined to deliver the winning spike.

“Derek! C’mon ba- c’mon! Come, I know you want to, you wanna come all over me and rub it into my skin, I know you fucking do!” Stiles urges on the wolf, kissing every part of him he can reach with his mouth and fisting his leaking cock in his hand. Derek is making high pitched keening sounds, whining terrible at the multiple points of stimulation. He’s so fucking close and he doesn’t fucking care if he wins or loses. He wants to do everything Stiles said, and dammit he was going to!

Derek comes.

Stiles comes.

At the same damned time.

“Motherfucker!” Derek yells as he sprays all over Stiles’ chest, hitting his chin and face as well as his torso and stomach.

“You literal son of a _bitch_!” Stiles cries as his own cum shoots up, hitting Derek’s cheek, neck and slithering down his chest, beading in his chest hair.

Derek smooshes Stiles’ face with his hand, before pulling off of the dildo and falling to the side. After a couple of breaths, he takes the other end out of Stiles and tosses it off to the side. Stiles is breathing hard and flicking his tongue towards the spots of Derek’s cum on his cheek. Derek chuckles and gathers the boy to him, wrapping around him tightly, licking the boy’s face and neck. Stiles doesn’t protest, just starts sucking the cum from the wolf’s beard and silently moving Derek’s hand to his belly to rub his own expense in.

They meet eyes and just watch each other for a moment, and then they begin to curse each other through their high.

“You’re such a dick,” Stiles whispers in between kissing the wolf and coming up for air. He runs his fingers through Derek’s hair and scratches at his chest hair. “You couldn't have let me have that?!”

Derek pulls Stiles closer than either thought was possible, kissing at his collarbone and caressing every inch of his still flushed and tangy skin.

“You have to earn it, young one. You should concede to your betters.” Derek pecks Stiles’ cupid’s bow and then licks inside his mouth, sharing a tongue full of their mingled essences, gathered while he was grooming the young man. Stiles sighs, nearly purring with contentment.

“But how do we know who won?” he asks, working on an impossible and ever disappearing hickey on the wolf’s neck as Derek pets his asshole. Derek looks around the room and catches Isaac frozen in the door frame, eyes glued to the double sided dildo on the floor. He flashes his eye, bringing the boy out of his cold cocked,,, _dickstraction_ and Isaac quickly hurries back down the hall to the spare. He closes the door quietly, Stiles doesn’t hear as he’s preoccupied with trying to braid the hair around Derek’s nipple into a daisy chain. Derek grabs his hand.

“Oh, I’m sure we’ll think of a way to break the tie.”


	7. Sharp Dressed Man

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N - So… I forgot I had a porn blog (stickyafterdark.tumblr.com) then I remembered I had a porn blog and now this thing has animated porn gifs.
> 
> Sorry not sorry?
> 
> And oops, there's just a smattering of angst thrown in. I can't help it with these two knuckleheads, but don't worry, it's blink and you'll miss it!

Oddly, finding a way to break the tie proved to be a difficult task. It started innocently enough during a pack meeting where Stiles presented a box full of colorful popsicles. As he blatantly deep throated a red one, the juice escaping his mouth and trailing down his face sliding on his neck, Derek found himself fighting to keep his claws in.

Derek, not to be outdone, helped himself to his own confectionary even going so far as to anchor it between his knees and bob on it up and down when he thought no one was looking.

Everyone was always looking.

Especially Stiles who tracked the movement hungrily, his own popsicle now a melted mess in his hand. Derek sat back up satisfied until he looked at Scott who was staring at him incredulously.

“What?” Derek asked, wide eyed and innocent. He looked at Stiles who wore the same expression and shrugged. Scott sighed and rolled his eyes.

“Bro, we just spent this whole meeting talking about how we’re gonna talk with the neighboring county alpha in like 10 minutes!” Scott yelled, exasperated.

“Yeah, and?” Derek looked around at the pack who all wore varying degrees of interest in their expression and then back at Scott who was pouting into Boyd’s bicep. Boyd had his arms crossed and was looking at Derek judgmentally.

“Alpha Hale,” Boyd started in fake deference. Derek bristled a bit, but listened. “Your mouth is covered with blue shit.”

Derek’s eyes widened and he groaned in embarrassment. How did this keep happening? Well, he knew exactly _how_ , but that wasn’t important right then. What was important was when a sticky red hand reached out to him. Derek looked up into Stiles’ dancing eyes.

“C’mon blue raspberry wolf, this is kind of my fault so I’ll help you clean up.”

Derek grinned and took Stiles’ outreached hand, being led out of the den towards the bathroom.

“You’re damned right you’re gonna help me clean up.”

“First, you want me to get you a little more dirty?”  Stiles teased. Derek giggled and followed Stiles into the bathroom. Scott called out from the den.

“Ten minutes, Derek! Don’t make me come in there after you!”

“So… is the meeting over? Did we decide anything?” Cora asked from where she’d apparently just woken up.

“ARE WE SERIOUSLY NOT GOING TO TALK ABOUT THIS?!” Jackson yelled. The rest of the pack looked at him mostly bored, but finally Erica spoke up.

“Uhh, Kira and I have been RP-ing this for weeks now.” She said, pointing at Kira who looked up from kissing Cora and waved.

“I’m Derek!”

“And I’m Bambi. I didn’t know you wanted in, you wanna be Isaac?”

Isaac’s head popped up and then he stood and nope’d all the way out of the loft.

If anyone in the pack was made aware of the situation between Stiles and Derek it was definitely _not_ Isaac, though he did seem to be the accidental voyeur to most of their trysts.

There of course was the the incident with the double sided dildo, and then Isaac being awoken from his nap on the balcony to the sound of Derek eating Stiles out on the couch while Stiles had a controller for a tethered vibrator lodged deep in Derek’s ass. Isaac couldn’t go back in without being noticed so he was forced to listen to both men’s feral orgasms and then cursing each other that they needed to find another way to break the tie.

‘ _Please just date!_ ’ was the mantra Isaac chanted to block out the noise.

Everything finally came to a head one night when Isaac was looking through the fridge for food. Derek walks into the kitchen and looks from behind Isaac.

“You want me to make you something?” He asks his beta, happy to provide. Isaac furrows his brow.

“All we have is veggies and raw steak and I can’t cook, Derek!” Isaac yells, finally fed up. Derek looks at him confused.

“Well try the veggies! They’re good for you! Stiles really got me into veggies.” Derek says absently as he fingers a yellow pepper. Isaac scrunches his nose at him.

“Yeah, he got you into veggies because you got them into him!”

Derek looks up at Isaac’s fuming expression and meets it with a hard gaze. Okay, so he knows he’s clearly in the wrong, but Isaac is his beta and needs to have more respect for him, Derek thinks.

Then he just thinks, ‘ _fuck it’_ and goes for broke.

“You do makeup for the girls down at The Jungle, right? Drag night?” Derek asks nonchalantly before sniffing and then eating a baby carrot. Isaac knows he should run away at the abrupt change of subject, but he’s also still very hungry and he wants Derek to cook up the steaks. He sighs… and then nods.

***

Derek fidgets on the bed, just shy of being on edge. He’s waiting for Stiles whom he knows will show up any minute. School’s been out for over a half hour and Scott will be busy so Derek knows he’ll be the next stop. Actually, the more he thinks about it, he realizes Stiles has been over every day that week.

On Monday as soon as he opened the loft door, Stiles had his pressed against the adjacent wall and blew him right there in the hallway. Unfortunately he’d been jacking off at the same time so that didn’t help anything. After they were done Derek carried Stiles inside and stripped both of them. Then he took him to the bedroom where Stiles rode his face like he was a bucking bronco.

 

..

 

That night they ordered take-out and fell asleep watching _Minority Report_ , Derek remembers Stiles mumbling ‘ _You know you can’t see anything without your glasses_ ’ and patting Derek’s cheek. He’s glad that he’s not cheating on Stiles in his dream.

Tuesday Stiles came over and they traded mutual handjobs with Stiles grinding hard on top of Derek’s lap and Derek wrapping his fist around them both until they nearly passed out from coming.

 

..

 

That night Stiles made dinner and Derek helped, mostly by getting in the way and teasing the boy while they danced to music in the kitchen. They held hands during dinner and Stiles was the big spoon during the evening. Derek’s not sure why that stuck out to him, maybe because it was so comfortable and it felt nice and safe. More than he’d felt in a long time really.

Wednesday was different. On Wednesday, Derek snuck into Stiles’ window and surprised the boy who jumped out of his skin in the shower. Then Derek jumped _into_ the shower and they fingered each other lazily while Derek pressed Stiles into the wall, kissing him deeply. Derek helped Stiles with some homework and they fell into bed, holding each other tight, with Derek continuing to hand fuck Stiles and Stiles playing with Derek’s foreskin.

 

..

 

They fell asleep wrapped up in each other. Derek tried to sneak out the next morning, but he heard Stiles mumble in his sleep from the bed.

“Don you der leaf wiffout my-” then he puckered his lips and flailed towards Derek. Derek was about to ignore him and go when Stiles continued, “I’ll know! I’ll knofudon’t!” and then made pucker noises until Derek went back and pecked him on the lips. Satisfied, Stiles stilled and began snoring. Derek couldn’t help but find it adorable. Later he asked if Stiles remembered and Stiles said he didn’t, but Derek could see a hint of mischievousness in the little imp’s eye.

Thursday Stiles came over and they were on the bed trying to 69. Trying because when it started getting too good Stiles would nearly knee Derek in the eye. Derek thought he would have it in the bag. He knows how to take a cock and his gag reflex is pretty nonexistent thanks to being a wolf. What he hadn’t counted on was Stiles’ mouth being a verbal vomitorium by day and a fucking hoover elite by night. Derek didn’t know how he did it, but when Stiles was suctioned on to Derek’s crotch all Derek could do is gape in awe or bite the part of Stiles’ closest to his face which lately had been his ass.

 

..

 

Which would then lead to Derek eating Stiles out.

 

..

 

And end with Stiles trying to suffocate the wolf and suck his dick at the same time (and Derek loving every minute)

When Stiles came he howled loud and strong, shocking Derek into a raucous laughter. Stiles slapped his belly and shrugged.

“I totally get why you guys do that now! That felt _great_!” Thursday… was a good day. But today was Friday and Derek was lying on his bed and waiting for Stiles. He could hear the door slide open and a voice call out his name. His nipples peaked in anticipation.

Isaac had givenhim a smoky eye and trimmed his beard nice and neat capping the lip with a light rouge and a sticky bubblegum gloss. 

 

..

 

He wore a black, leather buckled underbust corset and a black, leather studded jockstrap.

 

..

 

Next he had some thigh high stockings and some black with gold trimmed Nike's he knew Stiles had his eye on.

 

..

 

The _pièce de résistance_ however was currently vibrating lowly in his ass.

 

..

 

It’d been a splurge and worth every penny, but he knew Stiles was going to mock him for it. He couldn’t wait.

“Der? Where are you, sweetie?” Derek remains quiet as he hears Stiles move around the loft. As soon as he takes the first step upstairs, Derek’s body begins to grind slightly against the sheets. “Where are you, Bear? My sweet Teddy Der.”

Derek growls at the nicknames Stiles has taken to giving him. He mostly thinks their sweet, but some are just awful. He can hear Stiles chuckle as he reaches the top of the stairs.

“Okay, okay, that one still needs some workshopping, but I still concede tha- _holy fucking shit_!”

Derek looks towards the door and sees Stiles frozen in the frame, completely offline. He slumps to the side of the door and slides until he’s seated on the floor. His hardon struggles violently against the denim of his jeans as though trying to get a glimpse of what had its owner so blitzkrieged.

Derek lies there panting and waiting for Stiles to come to, and he does, shaking his head and looking around quickly.

“Shit, did I faint?” He asks, before looking at Derek again, like he’d just been a figment of Stiles’ kinky ass imagination, like he was real and not just something Stiles’ drew in his textbook during study hall. “Hell fucking right I fainted, look at you? You magnificent and beautiful son of a bitch!” Stiles says crawling on the floor towards Derek who watches him with almost painfully dilated eyes, whimpers leaving his mouth as the vibrator does what he wants Stiles to do to him.

“Oh honey cub, it’s okay, Stiles is here.” Stiles tries to soothe, but he can’t quite focus. He looks at Derek everywhere, at his everything. He wants to… _everything_ all at once and he doesn’t care, but he does… he cares _so_ much! “Shit, you want me to get you pregnant don’t you? You want to have my babies, right? Can I touch you, Derek? Can I kiss you?”

“ _Unngh_ , Stiles!” Derek grunts out, nodding furiously, needing any part of the boy to be touching him _now_. Stiles complies, placing a hot hand on Derek’s stockinged inner thigh and pushing his leg back to reveal the glimmering gold buttplug.

“You pretentious jackass, do you have literal gold shoved into your ass?! Oh, when I get done fucking you, I’m going to mock the fuck _out_ of you, do you understand?” Stiles chides, but he does so without any heat other than his scorching lips caressing the ring of Derek’s ass as he tongues the vibrator, pushing it deeper inside and grazing against the wolf’s prostate.

“Stiles, please! Want it to be you!”

Stiles looks up with a soft smile on his face and nods, disrobing in record time. He kisses the sticky gloss from Derek’s lips and messes up his hair as thoroughly as he can. He grabs hold of Derek’s hips and kisses both cheeks before looking fondly at the wolf.

“How can I have you?”

“Anyway you want me, Stiles.” Derek says, tracing a finger along Stiles’ lips. Stiles kisses the tip of his finger before slotting in between Derek’s legs. He grabs the lube and puts some on his fingers, warming it slightly before slowly removing the plug from Derek’s ass.

“I wanna see you, gorgeous.” He says before circling Derek’s hole and easily slipping one finger in. “I love when you’re like this,” he continues as he adds another finger and begins scissoring Derek open. Derek is lubing Stiles’ cock. They haven’t broken eye contact.

“I love when you’re so soft and pliant. You’re always so hard and strong all the damned time. And you’re still strong now, but you let me take care of you.”

“It’s not gonna be that easy to win, Stiles.” Derek says as he shuts his eyes and luxuriates in the feel of Stiles’ fingers inside of him. He can feel the boy still for a moment, but he soon picks up again and before he knows it Stiles is breaching him slowly.

When Derek opens his eyes Stiles is looking at him with a hard expression, but then he screws his eyes shut and begins to fuck the wolf in earnest. And it’s _good_. So good. It’s been so long since Derek could feel safe enough to give himself over to Stiles like this and he allows himself to fully enjoy it.

He can think about why Stiles didn’t say they weren’t playing the game anymore… later.

***

Stiles comes hard inside of Derek, grunting loudly into the wolf’s mouth as they tongue wrestle their way through his orgasm. Derek laughs and throws his hands up in victory before jacking himself off and coming all over Stiles chest and his torso. He rubs in his seed as Stiles flops off to the side and catches his breath. He watches Derek for a moment, but it then becomes too much so he looks away.

Was that it? Was it over? Or was it starting again? Stiles doesn’t quite know when he stopped considering what they were doing the continuation of their gay boner chicken and started seeing it as… he doesn’t even fucking know what. Which is probably part of the problem. All he knows is somehow things changed in some way and Stiles wasn’t worried about losing because with Derek he was always a winner.

He also knew he wasn’t the only one of them that felt this way. He knew it in the way that Derek held him, in the passion of their kisses. The kissing… that was different, and Stiles would be damned if he was going back, but… what the fuck was happening?!

“Stiles?” Derek whispers, nudging Stiles’ cheek. Stiles turns his head, kissing the wolf’s nose and smiles.

“Hmm?”

“I said, _why don’t you go draw us a bath_?”

Stiles nods, kisses Derek again and pads to the bathroom.

They’re in the hot and steamy bath, Derek resting his back against Stiles front and Stiles is pouring water over the wolf’s hair which is lain back on his shoulder. He can feel Derek nearly purring on top of him and it’s so sweet he could almost cry. They weren’t really done, were they? They couldn’t be. But what if… what if they were?

“Cat got your tongue, today? I mean, I know my ass is good, but you’ve been pretty stupefied.” Derek turns around in the water and wraps his arms around Stiles’ back, kissing his chest and neck. Stiles scratches at his beard and pulls him up for a kiss.

“I’m fine.” Is all he says. All he really can say.

“You sure?” Derek presses. After Stiles’ nod, he seems to let it go.

Later, after they eat, they walk hand in hand to the front door. Stiles kisses Derek for a long time, wrapping his shoulders around the wolf’s neck as Derek takes it enthusiastically. He runs his hands up and down Stiles’ back and ass until Stiles pulls away at the door.

“I’ll…” _get you back_ is what he could say, right? To pretend like it’s still going? And maybe Derek will go along with it, but Stiles doesn’t want Derek to go along with it. Stiles just wants… Derek.

“Yeah.” Derek says. He’s slightly concerned, Stiles can tell, but he doesn’t say anything as Stiles leaves and heads towards the stairs. He’s down a flight when he hears the loft door slide shut and it’s like a lightbulb has gone off in his head. He turns and runs back up the stairs, past Derek’s loft to the other set of stairs that lead to Isaac and Boyd’s apartment. He bangs on the door until Isaac answer it.

“Oh my god, Stiles! What’s wrong, are you okay?!” Isaac asks. Stiles catches his breath and smiles at Isaac wickedly.

“I need your help!”

***

Something was different. Dammit, why did Derek have to bring up the game? Were they even playing anymore? He doesn’t know why he said it, maybe just to egg Stiles on, maybe hoping he would refute it, say that he didn’t want to play games anymore. That he… _wanted_ Derek the way Derek had grown to want him. Because make no mistake, the wolf was over the moon for the boy. He’d always been on the periphery of Derek’s vision, but now he is the vision. He’s everything and Derek needs him like a security blanket, or a travel pillow.

He misses him.

It’s been a few days since Stiles and he made… well, since they fucked. And Derek sees Stiles, but he keeps his distance. They’ll be alone in the kitchen and Derek will reach for him. Stiles will lean into the touch for only a moment before seeming to remember that… that they don’t do this anymore? Is that what was happening?

He wants to ask about it, but every time he opens his mouth the words come up empty. What can he say to Stiles? Hey, I miss our game of adult boner chicken? Hey, wanna trade handjobs without the backdrop of a game of truth or dare? Hey, I think I’m in love with you so stop being an asshole and let’s date already?

Fuck. Well he could say that last one, but he won’t allow himself to until he understands what the fuck is going on. If he ever does. Derek gets quieter, slightly more withdrawn. Kira watches him closely and nods when their eyes meet. He knows it’s meant to console him. Boyd is a strong presence. He comes over where Stiles doesn’t anymore. He’s patient when Derek has a burst of anger, he’s caring when Derek just needs to sit and brood. It’s something like heartbreak Derek accepts, over the truer concept that that’s definitely what it is.

He comes home from a long day of meetings and his ass getting pinched by Mrs. Sanderson. He’s so fucking lonely he almost leaned into her last one and that is not going to bode well for him come the next Town Hall. He opens the door and throws his keys on the coffee table before stripping off his jacket. His cock starts to harden and when he looks around to see why, he can hear Stiles’ heartbeat coming from the den. He walks to the entrance and sees the boy sitting casually on their couch scrolling through his phone. The same couch he grinded into Derek’s crotch on wearing only Batman see-through undies. The same couch Derek feng shuied with his dick. The same couch Stiles fell off of when Derek sat him on the back and then sucked his brain out through his dick.

“Stiles.” Derek says calmly. Stiles looks over as though just noticing him and waves.

“Oh, hi Der!” Then he goes back to his phone. Derek turns and goes into the kitchen, opening the fridge and grabbing a bottle of beer. He cracks it and takes a swig before heading back to the den. He’s about to ask Stiles what he’s doing there when he notices Stiles took his shirt off. Something… else is different, but he can’t quite pinpoint what. He stands frozen in the doorway trying to figure-

“Is that for me?” Stiles asks, arm reaching out for the bottle. Derek can see his smooth skin dotted with moles and isn’t surprised when his breath stutters.

“Uh… uh, yeah.” he stammers, walking over and handing over the beer. He looks at Stiles sideways and wonders.

“Thanks, big guy! It was a rough day, this helps a lot.” Stiles takes a long swig from the bottle before smiling coyly at Derek and then going right back to his phone.

Derek goes to his study and then grabs a book. When he comes back sees Stiles has now taken off his shirt _and_ pants. He’s wearing simple grey boxer briefs, but again something is missing and Derek’s sure if he weren’t so fucking confuddled he would get it, but what the hell is Stiles doing/

“Stiles! What the hell-”

“I thought you were going to get yourself one.” Stiles interrupts suddenly, as though Derek hadn’t even been talking. Shit, was he talking? Derek looks at Stiles warily and Stiles holds up his bottle and points to it. Derek sighs and nods, turning to go to the kitchen to get himself a bottle.

So… the game was back on? What should? What should Derek do? Should he not kiss him this time? Would Stiles let him kiss him? Was that even what this fucking was?! WHAT THE FUCK WAS THIS?!?

Derek twists off the cap of the beer and takes two large gulps, belching belligerently before stomping back to the den to give Stiles a piece of his mind. He wasn’t going to be played around like this and maybe Stiles wasn’t playing but if not then what the fuck was he doing and he still doesn’t know and still can’t guess, but this ends now and he’s going to fucking find out!

Derek gets back to the entrance of the den and drops his bottle to the floor. It doesn’t break but the beer begins to flow out and spill all over the floor. Derek doesn’t even notice.

Because Stiles Stilinski is naked on his couch. And not just naked, but Derek finally notices the thing he couldn’t pinpoint earlier. He’s hairless.

He’s laying back on the couch with a leg toeing the floor and the other flung over the back of the couch. His arms are splayed above his head and Derek can see a long hairless expanse of skin, the only decorations being Stiles’ delicious moles, holy shit and a glass plug in his ass? What the _fuck_ , Stiles?

“What the _fuck_ , Stiles!?” Derek yells as he takes a step into the den.

“Derek, shhh..” Stiles says, crooking a finger and beckoning the wolf to come closer to him.

“Stiles, I… you… you can’t just… you can’t just _do_ this! What did you _do_?!”

“Derek, honey wolf, come here.” Stiles says, holding out both arms, beckoning his wolf to come to him.

“That’s not fair!” Derek says, slowing petulantly as his eyes sojourn the plains of Stiles’ form. “You cheated.”

“How dare you, Derek. I never cheat. Now come here.”

“You let me think… you made it seem like it was over.” Derek reaches Stiles and leans over to allow Stiles to wrap his arms around his shoulders. Derek grabs onto Stiles hips, placing his thumbs on Stiles’ adonis belt.

“It was never over, my wolf. Now kiss me.”

Derek does, and it’s overwhelming in its simplicity. In that moment everything becomes clear, everything just _is_ , but Derek can hardly believe it.

“You made me think I couldn’t have this anymore. That we wouldn’t make love anymore.”

Stiles pulls the back of Derek’s head from where it’s planted in his neck and looks deeply into the wolf’s storm filled eyes.

“Derek, I…” Stiles puts Derek’s face back to his neck where Derek gladly begins feasting and grooming the boy. His weight is a solid anchor for Stiles as he wraps his smooth legs and thighs around the wolf. Derek’s hands take no breaks in roaming over every inch of the boy’s body.

“I forgot we were playing.” He says. Derek stills and then lifts his head kissing Stiles’ cheek. “I forgot we were playing and after I fucked you, you said you won. So I went to Isaac and asked him about hair removal and I had to wait a few days because I tried to shave and that went badly and then I waxed and that went worse but at least the hair was off. That’s why I had to stay away from you for a while. But in that time I missed you so much that I decided I didn’t want to play anymore and I didn’t care if I looked like a splotchy blob because I wanted to be with you despite that and then today was the first day that I woke up and I wasn’t a razor then wax burned mess!” Stiles takes a few breaths and Derek chuckles.

“You’re an idiot.”

“I’m your idiot?”

“Yeah.” Derek kisses Stiles long and hard, once again taking his breath away. Stiles breaks the kiss laughing and pushes at the wolf.

“Good, now get this plug out of me and replace it with your dick!”

Derek shakes his head, but smiles, sitting up and pressing back Stiles’ thighs to reveal the plug. He sees it’s a red stained glass and grasps it gently before sliding it out.

“Oh, Stiles!” Derek says, his eyes bleeding red at the sight of the plug. “You’re trying to fucking kill me, aren’t you?”

 

..

 

“Come on, Alpha! Fuck me, claim me, breed my ass.”

Derek roars at Stiles, his fangs pushing through his gums and his claws digging into the couch, careful to not hurt the thrill seeking little git. Stiles is watching him and the hunger in his eyes ramps up to a 100 as he pants, goosebumps breaking out all over his body as he watches his wolf fall apart.

Derek gets enough control to retract his claws and lean over to start nosing and licking at Stiles’ rosebud. Stiles hands him a bottle of lube from nowhere and Derek starts to meticulously open him up.

When he’s done with Stiles he stands and disrobes quickly, lubing up his own hardon and watching Stiles thrust three fingers into his hole as he waits.

“How do you want it, apex prey?”

“Rough and feral.” Stiles says without missing a beat, ignoring Derek’s snarl on the matter, “I want you to fuck me into the couch with my head smashed into the cushion and my ass in the air. I want more of us on the outside of this couch than there is on the inside. I want us to be soaked into this couch that none of the girls can sit on it for fear of having our crazy ass half human, half were babies and I want it fucking _now._ ”

So Derek does.


	8. Epilogue: Challenge Accepted

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Birthday, J aka @mereloup! Welcome to the dirty, baby! <3

The pack are all in Derek’s den which is filled with boxes. Derek is in the kitchen talking to Kira and Boyd and Isaac are bringing in more boxes from the outside. When the boys finally enter, Stiles gathers everyone around.

“Alright, listen up people!” Stiles charges, gaining everyone’s attention. “Derek is in the kitchen talking to Kira but I just thought it would be good to formally announce that…. well, Derek and I are dating.”

Stiles waits a moment for the pack to absorb the shock of the news, but instead of shock they mostly seem to be bored and slightly expectant.

“What?”

“Yeah, you and Derek are dating.” Lydia shrugs. She looks over at Erica and Cora who are both nodding knowingly and Jackson who is staring at him wide-eyed like an idiot. Lydia turns back to Stiles, “So what did you want to tell us?”

“That… that Derek and I were dating! Wait, you knew?! Since when have you known? We just started dating!”

“Are you fucking kidding me right now?” Isaac yells uncharacteristically. Even Jackson is taken aback (and maybe a little aroused). Isaac shakes his head and throws his hands in the air. “It’s been like six freaking months, Stiles!”

“What?!” Stiles yells out, “wait! Everyone shut up! No, wait! Don’t shut up, tell me how you know and what the fuck you’re even talking about?!”

Scott: Uhh, I knew after I heard you through the door, but Boyd knew before me.

Boyd: I sign for most of Derek’s Amazon packages.

Isaac: You gave me your login so I can stream. I can see your entire order history, you freak!

Jackson: Poker night, when you and D kept making weird comments, the rest of us started cheating because we knew you were trying to get each other naked!

Lydia: After the third weekend you wore your lacrosse uniform to one of Derek’s party. The last game had been weeks before. Then I thought Derek had a weird lacrosse fetish until I found out from Isaac about the jockstraps.

Allison: He fingered you in the kitchen during a pack meeting!  Does no one remember that? 

Cora: I didn’t care, just don’t hurt my brother.

Erica: I’ve known since I heard the story about you and Scott in the woods and Derek yelling at you for ' _trespassing on private property_ ', but until now it was just hopes and wishes and nanny cam footage.

Stiles: Probably after Derek let me fuck him, but even then I didn’t want to fully give in.

“Bro, it’s lame sauce to be in your own round robin.” Scott says, but Stiles shrugs.

“I can’t believe you assholes knew before we did! Derek and I only decided to start dating after last week!”

“Well Stiles, if it helps, the biggest indicator of all is today.” Boyd says, picking up a box.

“What? Why?” Stiles asks. Boyd looks at him pointedly and shakes the box in his hand.

“You’re fucking moving in!”

Stiles looks at the box and takes a moment to think. Since Stiles’ new part time job is closer to the school and Derek’s than his house, Derek offered to let Stiles stay with him. He had less than a month left of school and he was already 18 so it made sense to stay with Derek for the summer until it was time to move for college. It was a practical decision, they got along and it was really convenient on account of all the sex they were having.

“Huh, I probably should have realized how long we’ve actually been dating. Did you say six months?”

“Stiles!” Lydia sighs, “He took you on a weekend vacation in the mountains! What did you think you were doing up there?”

“Well Lydia, a lot was done up there, but very little in the way of thinking.” Stiles teases with waggling brows.

“Ooh, don’t hold back!” Erica prods, “and don’t lie, Amazon will out you!”

Stiles throws his hands up.

“Fine, okay! I’m an idiot that managed to fall in love with an asshole wolf and his asshole pack and I didn’t even know we were fucking dating so there!”

Jackson’s face softens and reveals his inner romantic, “Shit, you’re in love?” He asks. Stiles ducks his head, blushing slightly.

“Well yeah… of course I am. It’s Derek.”

“I love you too.” Derek walks in the room and settles in behind Stiles, nuzzling his neck gently as Stiles scratches soothingly at his scalp. Stiles turns around in his arms and gazes into his clear, shining eyes. He kisses him sweetly on the lips.

“So how are they gonna one up each other on this?” Kira asks, settling into Cora’s lap.

Scott: Derek is gonna one up Stiles with an engagement ring.

Boyd: Stiles is gonna one up him with a destination wedding.

Lydia: Derek can one up him with a dog.

Jackson: Stiles is gonna one up that with at least two kids and a fucking cat.

Allison: Aww, Derek can one up him by coaching little league!

Isaac: Stiles will one up him by buying a house.

Erica: Derek can one up him with a sex swing for that house, in the room where they keep all of Derek’s kinky ass sex toys!

The pack laugh and laugh as Derek and Stiles continue holding each other and kissing lightly.

“All of those sound good to me.” Stiles mumbles into Derek’s pout. Derek huffs a laugh and mumbles right back.

“Challenge accepted.”


	9. Sheriffextra: Mission Accomplished

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm 54 words away from 20k!

Sheriff signed for the package thanking his lucky heavens a person was dropping it off and not a drone, as he headed inside. The package was addressed to _Mr. Occupantinski_ which Sheriff took to mean it was something Stiles had ordered for Sheriff's birthday and was trying keep secret.

He knew better by now than to leave anything up to Stiles' wily devices as he finds a letter opener to cut through the tape on the box. He gets it open and sees something furry with a metal handle on it.

 

It looked like a feather duster but with Fox fur? The Sheriff had never heard of Fox pelt being a superior cleaning product and snapped a picture of the strange item so he could do a Google search on the damned thing.

The results came up just as Stiles was bounding into the house. He stopped in his tracks looking with wide socks eyes at his dad. 

"I can explain!"

Both men shouted at each other. Sheriff shook his head and held the item out to his wayward son. 

"If you don't make me explain, I won't make you. Deal?"

"Deal." The two men hug it out and Stiles turns to leave again, forgetting what it even was he came to get. 

"Good, now I'm going to go get drunk."

"Jesus, me too."

Sheriff raises a hand to stop the boy then thinks against it. 

"It's gotta get up there somehow I guess." he says as he grabs a bottle whiskey and heads to his room to listen to some Sade. 


End file.
